


Stink Eye, Beer and Awkward Conversation

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: 1_million_words, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slightly cracky drunk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, occupied with Benny, called out Cas' name at an inopportune time. Now, the three of them are sharing a less than easy post-coital beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stink Eye, Beer and Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between a want and a prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003577) by [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream). 



> Written as a reward fic for Kaige68 on LJ, as part the Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm. She wanted more Benny, and maybe something a little crack ficish. Hope this hits the spot. ;)

“Why’m I getting stink eye from you, baby blue?” 

Benny gave Castiel half a smile as he asked it; warm and conciliatory without any trace of sucking up. 

“You hating on having a drink with my kind? Or are you pissed ‘cause I fucked your boy?”

“I’m not giving you any _eye_. That I know of. This is … my usual expression. I think. It feels like it, at least. On my face.”

Benny’s smile widened ever so slightly.

“Pity. There's nothing sadder than a beauty who forgets how to be anything but glum.”

Cas and Dean had found Benny in the booth beyond the far corner of the bar when they went inside to join him, sitting with his back against the wall. To most, it might look like he was relaxing - but Castiel got that he was also watching for any potential trouble. It felt like an oxymoron, appreciating the discretion of a vampire. 

Dean had stood back up almost immediately, looking at his phone and excusing himself. Cas could see him through the window, pacing out in the parking lot and talking with someone. Sam? Another hunter? He didn’t look terribly worried, and that felt like a good sign.

“Odd how you two are,” Benny gestured for the waitress, nodded to acknowledge her ‘just a sec’ wave. “Pretty clear you want throw down from him as much as he’d like to give it to you; didn’t even surprise me when I put him up against that barn wall and your name popped out of his mouth. But you’re not screwing, are you? Hate to say it, brother, but it could be a Madonna-Whore thing. _Maybe_ he thinks you won’t look nearly so exotic and special once he soils your plumage.”

Castiel stared into his glass, eyes narrowing, jaw going tight and Benny couldn’t help chuckling. Most of the winged things he’d encountered were arrogant, self-absorbed pricks, so the chance to give one of them a healthy dose of grief? Yeah, absolutely.

“Wanna know what it felt like, driving Dean? How he tastes? I can tell you all about the sweet little beauty mark he’s got not too far down the underside of that hot cock, what a mouthful he is. Send you off with something to dream on when you’re toes up on a cloud…contemplating him.”

“Are you enjoying this sufficiently?” Cas pushed his empty glass away and grabbed Dean’s, downing a decent amount of it, too. 

“Not really. Not at _all_ like I should be,” Benny heard the tone in his own voice that said he couldn’t quite get a feel for why that might be. “Aw, hell. Is your _heart_ in this game? I swear, I didn’t know that, or I wouldn’t have….. way I heard it, angels looked on humans like pets. Mud monkeys, right?”

“I don’t think the same way my more militant brothers do,” Cas seemed happy to take the conversation elsewhere. “I'm not saying I’m better or wiser; in fact I’m demonstrably not. I’m only… different. From everyone, everywhere. It’s... a challenge at the best of times. And this day's never going on my list of the best of times.”

“Shit,” Benny seemed stumped. “Now I kinda feel like….”

Hell? A monster? Words that other people tossed off lightly were tricky for the three of them.

They were both relieved to see Dean walking back in.

“What?” He sat next to Cas, looking between them, and they watched as the three empty glasses on the table caught his eye. “Tell me my beer isn't in someone else’s gut. Can't be, I know it can't because I wasn’t out there five damn _minutes_ …”

“I’ll fly if you buy,” Benny was up already. “Or we’ll be waiting all night.”

The place had filled in and was noisy, now, with music and people talking, laughing, playing pool. 

“Stop it,” Dean locked eyes with Cas once he’d handed Benny some cash. He said it with strong intent and gravel in his voice but Cas only looked down. “I didn’t mean to call for you out there. It was an accident.”

“I know. I realized it the moment I arrived in deep fear for your safety and found you bent over with a vampire up your ass.”

“You did not just say…” Dean was perilously close to busting out laughing and Cas felt himself smiling. 

“My vessel may be ...intoxicated. I feel… smitey. Smiteyish. Like I want to…”

“Smite something. Yeah, got it,” Dean kicked him under the table. “ _Stop_ it.”

“I’m not a Madonna and I’m not a whore, Dean. I won’t cease being… _exotic_ if you fuck me. And I think I’d better not have any more beer or I may regurtigate…regurde…be ill.”

“Lightweight.”

“Why did you call for me?”

Dean started to answer and stopped.

“Can we talk about it later? When Benny’s not here and you’re not on the verge of either puking or charring some eyeballs as stress relief?”

Then Benny was back and dropping three bottles on the table.

“How about we find a neutral topic for a bit," he offered, "before I hit the van and go?”

“I would suggest one,” Cas offered. “But I’m not sure I can follow the thread, anyway. And I’m looking forward to you leaving sooner than later.”

“You’re a boatload more honest than the average angel,” Benny redistributed the beer he’d brought for Cas between his glass and Dean’s. “I’ll give you that much.”

~~*~~

They actually managed to have a decent hour together. Then Benny got up and Dean stood to clap an arm around his back and tell him to be good and be careful. 

Benny looked back on his way out the door and watched them; Dean trying to talk Castiel down, the angel gazing back at him like the fifty other people in the room weren't there. He whistled under his breath and tapped out a text message to Dean, saw him look down at his phone and grin.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“It’s Benny,” Dean read the message again; _You are so very owned, baby boy...._. “He says it was good getting to know you better.”


End file.
